Annaliese Nibbs
Annaliese Nibbs is a character in The Inexorable Altercation. Profile Weapons/Abilities: Magic, I guess. Technically. And a magic sword! Well, a magic knife. A wood-handled kitchen knife, really. It isn't magical. But it can chop the hell out of some onions. Description: Annaliese Nibbs, who likes to think any friends she had would know her as Anna, is a witch! You know, in the general sense of the word. Cottage in the woods, magic, had an old black cat before it got eaten by a coyote (okay it probably just ran away but eaten by a coyote is so much more tragic really and Anna is a very tragic figure. Do coyotes live in the woods? Anna is pretty sure coyotes live in the woods.). Flies a broom, and I know what you're thinking "Oh she probaby gets airsick or can't steer or something like that" well no shut up she can fly just fine thank you so very much. Did I mention magic? She totally does magic. You know, technically. I mean okay maybe she isn't great at it, but I'd like to see you do magic. Yeah, how about that? You can't do magic. Anna one, you zero. Anna even has the power to turn herself into an animal! I mean okay she can only do hummingbirds but still that's cool. And useful sometimes. She also has a gift for numbers and finance but she tries as hard as she can not to because those are not witchy skills. And Anna is a witch. QED, or something. Biography: Annaliese Nibbs was the fourth and last apprentice to Gamma Bravvace, a famous and powerful witch who was reportedly over four hundred years old. Some people might tell you that Gamma finally died because she got so frustrated with her inept-but-dogged apprentice but seriously that is so rude and not even true why would you say that. Old people die, I have seen them do it. She studied for the better part of a decade to learn The Craft, and when her mistress died, she was the only one there to wear the shawl and be the local witch. And she tries so hard, okay, and she doesn't need people saying mean things behind her back all the time. God. It's been several years since Anna took over, and they've been hard. Still, nothing makes Anna happier than doing what she has to to witch for the local villages and people, even if sometimes the villages and people are less than happy which always struck Anna as ungrateful really. I mean even a novice witch is better than no witch at all, right? Maybe they can deliver their own babies and find someone else to whine to when their back hurts or they think the old lady down the street gave them the evil eye. They probably deserved it anyway. Go old evil eye lady is what Anna says. Gamma Brevvace was always a believer in the old ways, shunning magic books and wands and things like that, but Anna is nothing if not on the cutting edge of the state of the craft witchery. Someone might say that's because she's desperate to find something that makes her less terrible at being a witch, but again. Rude. The ancient cottage that is now reluctantly Anna's is full of grimoires and crystals and sigils on the walls, and the yard is full of charms and skulkins and dream catchers; most of these never did her a lick of good, but one old relic of Gamma's (a small omenreader made from eggshell and spiderwebs) did let out a sad "Bflup" and flash briefly blue moments before Anna disappeared. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Inexorable Altercation Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Humans Category:Knifers Category:Magicians